


包扎

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 弗以伊受伤了，古费拉克帮他包扎。





	包扎

**Author's Note:**

> 西皮向

当弗以伊跌跌撞撞地扑进缪尚后屋的门时，古费拉克吓了一跳，本能地为他闪出路来。一股寒气随之溜入屋内，古费拉克赶紧关上了门。

“今天只有你一个吗？”弗以伊四顾道。他喘着气，脸颊通红，不知道是跑得还是冻得。

“是的，其他人都在忙着考试和——”还没来得及说完，古费拉克望着他的样子，不自觉就变了神情，叫出了声，“天啊，你这是怎么——”仔细看，弗以伊右侧的颧骨有淤青的痕迹，脸侧沾了很多污渍，嘴角也破了。

“你不要一惊一乍。”弗以伊脱下帽子，缓缓地坐了下来，口气不为对方所动。他身体微微蜷着，在壁炉边烤着火，还不着急解开衣服。天气太冷了。火光将他的半边身子镀上一层暖色调，他的伤势看上去也似乎不再那样显眼了。

“我没有。”古费拉克放下手里的文稿，坐也不是站也不是，迟疑了片刻后按了一下弗以伊的肩膀，说，“你等我一下，我该帮你处理你的伤。”

“别告诉我这不要紧。”看弗以伊又要开口的样子，他望向他的眼睛，递过去一个郑重又恳切的目光，边扣着大衣的扣子边抢先道。于是弗以伊作罢，点点头，同意了他。

古费拉克从咖啡馆的招待那里要来了温水和毛巾。当他出现在后屋时，弗以伊正倚在椅子上，换了个姿势烤火。他抱着小腹，半蜷着身。看他眉头紧皱的模样，像是在想些什么。他的前襟解开了一条缝，露出里面的工服来。外套是前不久买的一件旧衣，有点大，还没来得及改到合身，他最近便经常套着工服穿，为了暖和。

“现在打算跟我说说这是怎么一回事吗？亲爱的朋友，我还从没见过你把自己弄成这样子。”古费拉克在桌上放下托盘，先是为其倒了一杯热可可，跟他说喝下去暖和。然后又把毛巾打湿，示意他自己将要为其擦脸。弗以伊有点惊讶这一亲密的表示。他接过专门用来喝可可的大杯子，有点窘迫地笑了一下，以表谢意。饮料很烫，辣椒的气味扑鼻而来。他把鼻子埋进杯子里，想先尝一口。漫上来的热气让他作罢了。他抬起眼来望向古费拉克，当接触到了那热诚的目光后，他不再犹豫，很自然地放下杯子，挪近了些，默许了他的动作。“谢谢你。”他说。

“到底怎么弄的？上面都是泥。”古费拉克小心翼翼地把毛巾贴上去，擦掉他脸侧的污渍。

“路上我见到一群小流氓合伙欺侮一个女工，然后……”然后，大概是伤口被碰到，弗以伊抽了口凉气。

“然后你替她出头了。”古费拉克一只手扶住他的后脑，一只手轻轻地揩拭他的脸庞。天很冷，血都已经凝固了，黏在他的脸上，和路面上的污泥混在一起。如果不是把泥擦掉了，他都不知道他竟然出了这么多血。

“对。”

“好样的，弗以伊，要是我我也会这样做。不能便宜了他们。”

“他们有五个人，都是半大的孩子，一个个坏得很，力气也大，我差点没打过。”

“哈，我猜你肯定给他们了个教训。”

“我不知道，古费拉克。”弗以伊沉默了片刻，“我希望如此。可如果那群流氓已经不是第一次找她的麻烦呢？如果他们的住所靠得很近，时常得以见到，那今天有我帮她教训这群人，但下一次她如果再遇上，我担心他们会变本加厉地报复。”他深吸了一口气，摇摇头，望着壁炉。他深色的眼里映出火焰一闪一闪的影子来，那是被他压抑着的怒火。

“我知道，你可能会怀疑自己挺身而出的结果会不会反而对那位女工不好。

“没错，正是这样。我根本不会怀疑我做错了，因为——因为我没错。错的人是那群欺负弱小的流氓。可我的初衷是为了帮她，不是害她。我正在担心这个。”

“对，阻止一起欺负妇女的恶行根本没错。但是，弗以伊，有时候可能根本没法知道探知我们所作所为的后果。”古费拉克深深地望了一眼他，一字一句说得格外认真，这对他而言算得上少有的神情，因此弗以伊也听得格外专注，“人只能尽可能地去考虑而不是预知每一个行为的后果。预知对于你我这样的人而言，是不可能的。我觉得咱们可以叫伽弗洛什他们去问问，打听打听，但是……不要太为难了，弗以伊，你至少让那位女工逃脱了一次欺凌。我跟你说，他们那种小混混我知道的。如果根本没人插手，他们一点教训也没有，也就从来不会对所作所为有半点顾忌。”古费拉克安静地帮他揩净唇角的血渍，来回蹭了多次才把那处擦净。他低下头，嗤笑了一声，继续说道，“我念中学的时候，也见识过不少类似的事，似乎每所学校里都有拉帮结派，专挑跛脚的、口吃的孩子欺负的传统。虽然你出手也不一定会让他们的行径就此不同，但是绝对比没人插手强。”

“可能有点疼。”他碰了碰弗以伊颧骨上的淤青。那里已经肿起来了。尽管一声不吭，弗以伊还是打了个颤。

“很疼吧。我再轻一点。”

“你不要担心。”弗以伊摆了摆手，诚恳地看着他。  
“你身上有伤吗？”古费拉克顿了一下，仍旧问出了口。

“我……”弗以伊面露难色。考虑到古费拉克将要做的事情，他有点羞于开口袒露实情，同时他也更不愿意说不必要的谎言。

古费拉克沉默着在水盆里搓洗着毛巾，并不催促他。片刻后，他说：“你还记得两年前的一个秋天吗？那时候我和综合工科院校的同志接头。他们中的一个被警探盯上了，在路上耽搁了些时候，于是等事情结束后，也已经算晚了。那么晚，连续几条街都已经没有一辆马车。一个人走回家去太远，也太显眼，我就直接去附近的街区找到了你。你当时接应了我。”

“我当然记得。很少有人那么晚了还来敲我的门。”弗以伊笑了一下，“我根本不知道你到底是怎么哄住门房太太让她为你开的门。她对生人脾气可不太好。”  
“哈，我有我的办法。”古费拉克偏偏头，扬起了眉毛。

“我知道。这话我听你说过。”

“那你说不定也记得之后的事……事后我请你喝酒。你那时候说，这根本算不了什么，你那晚让我留宿不是为了别的，仅仅是觉得不能对一位朋友、同志坐视不管。我想说，对我而言事情也是同样的。”

古费拉克顿了顿，又问，“你身上有伤吗？或者你更愿意自己一个人来处理。那我为你找面镜子来。”

“没关系，我很高兴你乐意帮我。”弗以伊对他点了点头，起身将椅子挨近了壁炉，然后一层层地脱下了衣服，把它们搭在了椅子上。“他们中的一个击中了我的腹部。后背也挨了几拳。你来帮我看一下情况。”弗以伊的后背线条结实流畅，体态看上去似乎比夏季的时候更宽些，大约是天冷了的缘故。古费拉克很轻地抬了一下唇角，没敢叫他看见。

“怎么样？”弗以伊问。

古费拉克把毛巾拧干了，擦掉他背后一些磕破出血的地方。“看上去还不轻呢。你出血了，这是摔的还是用什么东西打的？”

“摔的。我被他们推到地上了。当时没觉得疼，后来等我坐下，歇过来了，倒是觉得不太好受。我猜，青了吧。”

“对。要是若李或者公白飞在这里就好了，他们可以来帮你听诊看看。要是伤到内脏或者骨头，那就麻烦了。不对，要是伤到了骨头，你可能根本就走不到这里来。”

“我想也是。要是我有麻烦，我过些天就会知道。到时候再说也不迟。不过以我的经验看，肯定没事。”弗以伊在古费拉克的帮助下穿上了衣服，“谢谢你。天啊，真冷。”

古费拉克把自己的长衣服解开，脱下一条袖子，将他搂着一起坐下来：“那是在大多数情况下。如果……唉。听着，这样不行。答应我，明天或者后天去找个医生看一下。”

“好，我答应你。”

“结果让伽弗洛什给我捎个口信。”古费拉克很郑重地看着他。

在这样的目光下，弗以伊突然就对着他笑了。“好。”他说。

“知道吗，我第一次见你时，不知道你还这么会照顾人。”弗以伊的脸有点发烫。很快，仅有的一点不自在逐渐被带着体温的大衣消解了。他端起已经不再滚烫的热可可，靠着古费拉克。

古费拉克挑起了眉毛，像是觉得这一切颇有意思。“噢，”随后，他开始露出了一点佯装受伤的表情，“怎么会。我要伤心的。”

“别惊讶，当时我以为你只是一个轻浮的富家子。我得承认我的看法有所局限。不过你那天来我的住处投宿时，真的像个跑丢了的小狗一样，又累又困，还冻得直哆嗦，像是等不到我帮你铺床就要睡过去了，看上去连自己都照顾不好。我就算是陌生人，也狠不下心来拒绝你。”

古费拉克从喉咙深处发出了一阵大笑：“天啊，怎么会！我那天的确狼狈，这不假，那你现在呢？我看像是个在外头打完架却又不言不语溜回家的小猫。”  
弗以伊也止不住地笑了起来，他边笑边说：“好啦。把你哪边架子上的报纸帮我拿来好吗？”  
“当然好。哪份？”

后来，弗以伊和古费拉克就这样一同披着同一件衣服，烤着火，各读各的报纸。  
再后来，也许是太累，他靠着古费拉克的肩膀睡着了。古费拉克肩上一沉。他试图保持着同一姿势，希望弗以伊多睡一会，又害怕自己心跳的声音太大，会吵醒了他。他忍不住笑了起来，心想，自己绝不会告诉弗以伊这个消息。

Fin


End file.
